The Evil Sister
by smurffish06
Summary: Complete!read this story. It's funny. It's hard to explain in this stupid summary thing! Read and find out it has literati and also it has some rd undertones.
1. A Surprise Visit

Ch.1: A surprise visit  
  
[At Luke's Diner]  
  
Unknown girl: Hello, does anyone know where I can find a Mr. Lucas Danes?  
  
Jess: OH LUCAS! I think your long lost daughter just walked in!  
  
Luke: I don't have a daughter.  
  
Unknown girl: Actually I am related to a woman with the last name Gilmore.  
  
[At Lorelei's and Rory's Table]  
  
Rory: Uh. Mom that girl just said she was related to us!  
  
Lorelei: If I only had a puppy! I would name it George!  
  
Rory: Mom, what about the girl?  
  
Lorelei: Wouldn't you like a puppy Rory? A nice little chi Tzu, perhaps? With fuzzy little ea...  
  
[Lorelei was cut off by a girl hovering over her.]  
  
Lorelei: yes may I help you?  
  
Unknown girl: I believe you are my mother. 


	2. The Shock

Ch.2: The Shock  
  
[Luke's diner]  
  
Lorelei: Excuse me?  
  
Unknown girl: I am your daughter. I looked it all up. I am 17 and my birthday is in October.  
  
[Rory in shock of this all runs to Jess for support]  
  
Rory: [Fast-paced] That.I mean.over there.she's my.I mean she said she was my.but that wouldn't make sense because for as long as I can remember it was just me and my mom, no other sister which by the reason was a dumb movie so I cant possibly have another sister because that would be like the movie which was dumb..and I ...I just don't know anymore.  
  
Jess: hey Luke! She really was a long lost daughter!  
  
Rory: That's all you have to say! She really was a long lost daughter! What kind of support is that!  
  
Luke: Now what's all this about?  
  
Jess: [with a smirk] Rory has a sister! And she's long and lost! This is so cool!  
  
Rory: Oh shut up Jess!  
  
[Back at the table]  
  
Lorelei: So let me get this straight, I gave you up for adoption, you were adopted and moved to Washington D.C. and now you came looking for me?  
  
Unknown girl: Yes. Yes that's the jest of it. There's a whole bit more but it's not of any importance.  
  
Lorelei: Uh Huh. Oh! Oh I'm sorry! I never asked for your name. I should probably know your name if your to be staying with us.  
  
Unknown girl: Well my name is Elizabeth, but my friends call me Liz, Lizzy, Eliza, etc. But please don't call me that cause it's just gross.  
  
[Rory coming from behind]: One thing you should know about my. our mom is that what you tell her, she'll just do the opposite.  
  
Lorelei: That's right Eliza!!!! Now let's go somewhere else for dinner tonight. We have to get to know each other again.  
  
[In her head]: And I have to figure out when the hell I had another daughter.  
  
Rory: [sarcastically] somewhere else! Wow Eliza, once you get here we skip our daily Luke dinner. I see who mommy's favorite is. 


	3. Mommy's Favorite

Just a note: the movie I was referring to is called The Other Sister  
  
Ch.3 Mommy's Favorite  
  
[At dinner, actually the inn]  
  
Rory: It must be so exciting to live in Washington D.C.!! Wouldn't that be cool mom?!  
  
Lorelei: Yes dear, I suppose that would be cool. Now tell me more about our so call president.  
  
Eliza: Well to tell you the truth I've never actually met the guy.  
  
Lorelei: Never! You've lived there your whole life and NEVER MET HIM! Well that's just crazy! If I lived there my whole life, well let's just say the president would be seeing a lot of Lorelei Gilmore.  
  
Rory: Its ok mom. Breathe. Inhale Exhale..  
  
Eliza: Hahaha. You to are a riot. A fracas if you will.  
  
[Eliza starts laughing to herself while the Gilmores exchange puzzled glances.]  
  
Lorelei: Eh hem! Um sweetie, hun, yeah.What the hell did you just say?  
  
Eliza: [gives them strange looks and then catches on.] Oh! I'm sorry! My strange vocabulary slipped out. You see when I was adopted my parents were rocket scientists and I went to a prep school my whole life. So weird words tend to slip out from time to time.  
  
Lorelei: ok Hon, but try not to let it "slip out"[she emphasizes slip out] so much around here.  
  
Eliza: Ok I'll try. But if something slips then just ignore the lexicon.  
  
Rory: um sure. We'll try??  
  
Eliza: sorry. I meant vocabulary.  
  
Lor: Sure hun. We'll just do that. Come on. We'll get ya settled at home.  
  
[At the Gilmores house.]  
  
Eliza: Wow! Your guys' house is so nice! A lot nicer then mines back home.  
  
Rory: weren't your parents rocket scientists?  
  
Eliza: well yeah. But they .I don't know what they wanted but we lived in an apartment.  
  
Rory:[sarcastic] ok. That makes sense.  
  
Lorelei: well girls! [Darts a look at Rory] Why don't you just show Eliza to her room? She can stay...ummm.she can stay in my room and I'll sleep down here.  
  
Eliza: Oh! That's awfully nice of you!  
  
Lor: No prob.  
  
Rory: [A little mad at her mothers look, but trying to act nice] Come on Eliza! Right this way! [Back downstairs]  
  
Rory: since she is asleep now, can we talk?  
  
Lor: sure hun, what about?  
  
Rory:[gives her mom a you know look] about her.[nods upstairs to her moms room.]  
  
Lor: Oh. Sure what do you want to know?  
  
Rory: mother! Where the hell did she come from!  
  
Lor: well.  
  
Rory: [getting upset.] Mom! I would like to know where in god's name I got another sister form!  
  
Lorelei: Rory, sweetie. I can see that you're upset, but um.she's not deaf.  
  
Rory: I'm sorry but please tell me where she came from, whom, and why you have never mentioned her before.  
  
Lorelei: well sweetie.I'd tell you but I really cant.  
  
Rory: why?!  
  
Lor: Because I really don't know. 


	4. The Secret Identity

Previously on Gilmore girls:  
  
Ch.2  
  
Unknown girl: I am your daughter. I looked it all up. I am 17 and my birthday is in October.  
  
Ch.3  
  
Lorelei: Eh hem! Um sweetie, hun, yeah.What the hell did you just say?  
  
Eliza: [gives them strange looks and then catches on.] Oh! I'm sorry! My strange vocabulary slipped out. You see when I was adopted my parents were rocket scientists and I went to a prep school my whole life. So weird words tend to slip out from time to time.  
  
Now on with Ch.4: The Secret Identity  
  
[At the Gilmore's House]  
  
Rory: how the hell do you not know where that girl up there came from? She claims she is my sister and yet you have no clue where in the world she came from? How is that even possible?  
  
Lorelei: Sweetie. You know the rules only one question at a time for Mom. She can only handle one question at a time. Not three. Now what was the original question?  
  
Rory: How the hell do you not know where that girl came from Mom?  
  
Lorelei: Well sweetie. I was rather large when I had you and they put me under anesthetic so maybe I was pregnant with twins and when I got my ultrasound she was hiding behind you.  
  
Rory: Mom! That is completely and utterly crazy! You know that isn't what happened. Wait! Maybe she is an imposter and she knows me from when I was a child! She is going to try to steal my life! Mom! Help!  
  
Lorelei: Now Rory think for a second. Do you know anyone that has moved away that lived in Stars Hollow?  
  
Rory: Well.no. I don't think so.  
  
Lorelei: What about Genevieve?  
  
Rory: Who? Lorelei: You know the little girl that you stole the dolly from and threw it in the street? Maybe she came back for revenge to steal away all your possessions and throw them into the street!!  
  
Rory: I actually threw some random girl's doll into the street. She was named Genevieve?  
  
Lorelei: Yes, the doll was named Genevieve. I believe the girl was named Susie Q.  
  
Rory: Like in the movie Susie Q?  
  
Lorelei: Definitely a good movie. We should rent it tonight and have a movie night!  
  
Rory: Let's. I'll go get the coffee and pie at Luke's and then run to Doose's to pick up the junk food. And you can go get the movies. Can I get Jess while I am at it and bring him back?  
  
Lorelei: Sounds good.  
  
Rory: Ooh goodie! I should be back within a half hour! 


	5. The Movie Night From Hell Part

Ch. 5: The Movie Night From Hell  
  
[At Luke's, Rory just walked in]  
  
Rory: OH POOKSIE! I need-  
  
Jess: Never ever call me, POOKSIE, or any other 'cute' name ever again.  
  
Rory: Fine. Jess, I need 12 coffees, 2 whole apple pies and one whole cherry pie.  
  
Jess: That's a lot of food, its movie night I presume?  
  
Rory: Yuppers (Did I just say yuppers?) Wanna come? Mom said it was OK!  
  
Jess: Sure, but I have to ask Luke first.  
  
Luke: Have to ask me what?  
  
Jess: Lorelei and Rory invited me to movie night? May I go? Or is it too much trouble for you Uncle Luke?  
  
Rory: Mom wants him to meet Eliza.  
  
Luke: It's fine with me as long as your mother is fine with it.  
  
Rory: Well then Jess the movie should start in half an hour. Please be early. (In his ear) We can have some fun before. Meet me at the bridge in about 15 minutes.  
  
Jess: (in her ear) Oh, we will have fun Ror. We will. (Louder and out of her ear.) So I shall be there in half an hour then? (hands her her food.)  
  
Rory: Yup, half an hour. (hands him the money for the food.)  
  
Jess: No, no. My treat.  
  
Rory: OOH YEA! More money for junk food then! (Kisses him good-bye and takes the food.)  
  
[At the Gilmore Home]  
  
(Rory Just walked in with Jess and the food)  
  
Rory: Mom! Eliza! I am back!  
  
Eliza: Lorelei is still at the movie store. (notices Jess) And you are?  
  
Rory: Oh, yes. Jess this is Eliza. Eliza this is Jess, my boyfriend.  
  
Eliza: Well hello Jess nice to meet you  
  
Jess: Same  
  
Rory: Well I am just going to go set these things in the living room. Would you two like two join me?  
  
Eliza: No  
  
Jess: Yes  
  
Eliza: Make that a yes.  
  
Rory: Alrighty then. Your both coming.  
  
(Lorelei enters)  
  
Lorelei: Hello everyone! I am back. Guess what movie I got?  
  
Rory: Willy Wonka?  
  
Lorelei: Nope, The Other Sister.  
  
Eliza: Why in the universe did you get that? It has to be like the most ghastly movie in the world.  
  
Lorelei: I have never actually seen it. Nor has Rory and I highly doubt Jess has. So therefore Hon, you're out numbered  
  
Eliza: Must I participate in movie night?  
  
Lorelei: No, but we would prefer you to.  
  
Eliza: can I just walk around town?  
  
Lorelei: fine.  
  
Rory: Hey, how bout I call Dean Forester and he can show you around town?  
  
Eliza: Fine, but how will I know this person is Dean?  
  
Jess: Tall, Floppy hair, rather menacing, still in love with Rory even though he dumped her.  
  
Rory: Jess  
  
Jess: Rory, you mentioned him not me. Therefore you can take whatever names I prefer to give him.  
  
Rory: FINE!  
  
Lorelei: I am just going to go call Dean then. (Goes to telephone Dean)  
  
Rory: I'm going to go to my room. (Leaves)  
  
Eliza: I'll just stay here and wait for Dean.  
  
Jess: I am going to sit on the couch. Watching the blank TV and eating the invisible food.  
  
Eliza: I'll go with you.  
  
[in the family room]  
  
Rory walks in. She finds Eliza on top of Jess.  
  
Rory: What the hell do you think you are doing bitch?  
  
Jess: Rory? Help, get her off of me. She jumped on me and wouldn't stop kissing me.  
  
Eliza: I didn't do anything. He pulled me onto him.  
  
Rory: Eliza, I cannot believe you are trying to steal my boyfriend. Why can't you just go make out with Dean? You two are better suited for each other anyways.  
  
(Lorelei walks in.)  
  
Lorelei: Whoa there! Why all the yelling?  
  
Rory: Eliza was making out with Jess!  
  
Eliza: I did nothing of the sort. He pulled me onto him!  
  
Jess: What the hell no I didn't and you know that and Rory knows that, too. And I bet Lorelei does to. Don't you Lorelei?  
  
Lorelei: Eliza this is crazy we all know Jess wants Rory and it is evident in his eyes, but-  
  
Jess: You cannot see anything in my eyes.  
  
Rory: Yes, you can sweets, it's very evident. By the way I love you, too. Jess: I love you more.  
  
Rory: That too is evident in your eyes. (They start kissing)  
  
Lorelei: Ahem. (they don't break apart) AHEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rory: Sorry.  
  
Jess: Yea, sorry.  
  
Eliza: Well I hate to break this up, but I think Dean is here.  
  
Dean: Rory, you love him? You couldn't say I love you to me, but yet you can to him in less than a month? I don't believe you. 


	6. The Movie Night Back into Hell

Previously on Gilmore Girls:  
  
Rory walks in. She finds Eliza on top of Jess.  
  
Rory: Eliza was making out with Jess!  
  
Eliza: I did nothing of the sort. He pulled me onto him!  
  
Jess: What the hell no I didn't and you know that and Rory knows that, too. And I bet Lorelei does to. Don't you Lorelei?  
  
  
  
Lorelei: Eliza this is crazy we all know Jess wants Rory and it is evident in his eyes, but-  
  
Jess: You cannot see anything in my eyes.  
  
Rory: Yes, you can sweets, it's very evident. By the way I love you, too. Jess: I love you more.  
  
Rory: That too is evident in your eyes. (They start kissing)  
  
Lorelei: Ahem. (they don't break apart) AHEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rory: Sorry.  
  
Jess: Yea, sorry.  
  
Eliza: Well I hate to break this up, but I think Dean is here.  
  
Dean: Rory, you love him? You couldn't say I love you to me, but yet you can to him in less than a month? I don't believe you.  
  
  
  
On with the story!  
  
Ch.6: The Movie Night Back into Hell  
  
Rory: Dean, maybe I couldn't say it to you because I really didn't feel it. I can feel it with Jess. There is always this spark there. I love him very much and nothing is ever going to change that.  
  
Dean: You have only been going out with him for less than a month and yet you can still say I love you. Not once but twice! I hate you so much. And you Jess. You're even worse than her.  
  
Jess: How am I worse than her? Is it because she can see it in my eyes? She is the first fricking person to ever see anything in my eyes. I am proud of her for that. Living in New York taught me how to hide my feelings, but for this girl it all comes out in my eyes.  
  
Eliza: Wow. It's really sad that the first person to ever see anything in your eyes is a girl at the age of 17. That's really quite traumatizing actually.  
  
Lorelei: Well I hate to break up this big gab fest, but Rory, Jess, and I have a movie to watch and Eliza, you and Dean get to go for your tour of Star's Hollow by Dean. Beware of Miss Patty. Be sure to get together I want to hear all about your night when you get back. And I will have expected you two to have kissed. Considering Eliza was so jumpy on Jess earlier.  
  
[Eliza and Dean leave for Eliza's tour of Star's Hollow while Jess, Rory, and Lorelei go into the living room to watch The Other Sister.]  
  
[On Eliza's tour an hour and a half later]  
  
Dean:. and this is Miss Patty's Dance Studio. I once fell asleep with Rory here.  
  
Eliza: You know I really don't care about what happened when you were with Rory. I haven't even been here for a full 48 hours yet, and I still know more about the girl than I could even want to know.  
  
Dean: Well I am sorry if that bugs you, but basically the whole time I lived here I went out with her. Right now I have nobody.  
  
Eliza: Oh good so it wouldn't matter if I kissed you?  
  
Dean: No it woul.  
  
[Eliza kisses him. They go on for a good ten minutes just kissing]  
  
[Meanwhile back at the Gilmore House]  
  
Lorelei: Well I must say that was one of the worst movies I have ever seen.  
  
Rory: Was it? I thought it was partially Ok, but then I didn't see half of it thanks to Jess hear.  
  
Jess: Hey. I didn't start the kissing this time. You did.  
  
Lorelei: oh give it a rest you two. You both started it, but you know the worst part is you two do this in front of me. Rory, you do know that I am your mother right?  
  
Rory: Well of course I do.  
  
Lorelei: Well then. I would appreciate it if you would stop making out in front of me at least.  
  
Rory: but Mom I am always with you. When am I actually supposed to kiss him then?  
  
Jess: hello? I am still here in the room with you two crazy chatty birds.  
  
Rory: Err. sorry Jess. Mom I will not stop. I love him and you know that. So it won't stop  
  
[There's a crash on the porch]  
  
Lorelei: What was that?  
  
Rory: I don't know, but Jess just went to open the door.  
  
[Jess opens the door to find Dean and Eliza apparently attached by the mouth]  
  
Jess: Well what do we have here? Rory, sweetie come quick or you're going to miss it!  
  
[Rory runs in.]  
  
Rory: Wow. Who would ever think someone would actually listen to my mother's words.  
  
Lorelei: I heard my name. What do you mean someone listening to my words? (She sees Dean and Eliza.) Whoa. Haven't I seen enough of teens making out tonight?  
  
[Dean and Eliza are still kissing]  
  
Lorelei: Ok you two. Are you going to come up for air anytime soon?  
  
[When they don't stop Lorelei pulls the two apart.]  
  
Eliza: Hey what did you do that for?  
  
Lorelei: You are on my porch. Not in your apartment in Washington D.C. Please keep in mind this is my property. Dean go home.  
  
Dean: Lorelei I just did what you said to.  
  
Lorelei: Have you ever heard me very serious? I never mean stuff like that and you should know that. Now go home now before I sick Miss Patty on you.  
  
[Dean leaves]  
  
Lorelei: Rory, why don't you and Jess go out for a little while? Have a little fun, just don't take me as serious as miss lips over here.  
  
Rory: Ok Mom I'll be back an hour or so.  
  
Lorelei: Bye. [Rory and Jess leave]  
  
Eliza: We only did what you told us to do. If you weren't serious you shouldn't have said it. I cannot actually think of an actual parent who would send their children out with guys anyways. It is completely insane, but then this whole town is insane.  
  
Lorelei: damn right this whole town is insane. Do you know why it is? Don't answer that. No one can answer that, it's like the secret of this small town, but that is why I love it so much.  
  
Eliza: Why would anyone think this town is insane? 


	7. The Very Long Night

Sorry but no previously ON's tonight, I don't feel like typing because the show is gonna start soon. So just reread the previous chapter! Thanks! Ch.7: The Very Long Night [Walking around town] Rory: So Jess, what was up with you and Eliza(shudders) tonight? Jess: What's up with you shuddering when the name Eliza is said? Rory: Don't change the subject! I'm mad enough as it is and I don't need you making jokes. Jess: I'm sorry. I really don't know what to say though. I told you before, Eli--- (stops himself) she jumped on me and just started kissing me like crazy!  
  
Rory: I'm sorry Jess but I just don't know whom to believe. On one hand you are my boyfriend, but then she's my sister.and its not like you haven't been on top of others girls kissing them and what not.but I really don't know what her past with guys are.  
  
Jess: Look Rory! I don't know why you're getting so defensive! I told you once that I didn't start the kissing! So don't jump down my back!  
  
Rory: Who did the jumping tonight?! Huh Jess! Tell me that one!  
  
Jess: This is ridiculous! I don't have time for this!  
  
Rory: Jess, I'm sorry. Let's not fight tonight. Tonight is our night for fun.  
  
Jess: I'm sorry to Eliza.And you're rig---  
  
Rory: Eliza! You called me Eliza! Oh my god! I can't even look at you let alone hear that name!  
  
Jess: I'm sorry Rory! It.it just slipped.  
  
Rory: Well so did this[she slaps him across the face and then bolts towards her house.]  
  
[At the Gilmore house]  
  
Lorelei: Now Elizabeth. I really don't think you should have done that tonight. Jess is Rory's boyfriend. It was nice of you to keep him company or whatever, but you went a little to far.  
  
Elizabeth: You haven't had much practice at this.  
  
Lor: what does that mean?  
  
Elizabeth: its just that when kids get in trouble their parents yell and ground them. You're just staying calm and talking nicely to me. I take it Rory doesn't get into trouble a lot?  
  
Lor: You're right. I'm bad at yelling. But rory is a good kid and doesn't need much yelling at.  
  
[Silence]  
  
Lorelei: Maybe you should go upstairs and think about what you've done. And I don't think you should go out tomorrow either.  
  
[Elizabeth slowly walks up the stairs, and there is a loud bash]  
  
[Elizabeth turns to say something but Lorelei isn't there anymore]  
  
[In the kitchen]  
  
Lorelei: What's wrong sugar pie?  
  
Rory: [in between sobs] I think we broke up. Or maybe we're just taking a break. I need to get out of here for a while. 


	8. The Horrible Day

Ch.8 The Horrible Day  
  
[It's the next day. And Rory is very upset.]  
  
[At the Gilmore home]  
  
(Rory walks in)  
  
Lorelei: Well good morning sleepyhead. Coffee?  
  
Rory: Of course I want coffee. Just not at Luke's. And never call me sleepyhead it is only 8 am and I wouldn't be up if you weren't singing.  
  
Eliza: Well aren't we a very enthusiastic person in the morning? And why can't we go to Luke's for coffee?  
  
Lorelei: I would like to know that too Eliza considering we always go to Luke's.  
  
Rory: Mom, you know perfectly well why I don't want to go to Luke's.  
  
Eliza: Why does she get to know and not me?  
  
Lorelei: OOH! OOH! Can I tell her please?  
  
Rory: No, I don't want Eliza knowing that Jess and I are in a fight. OOPS.  
  
Eliza: You two are in a fight? Why are you in a fight?  
  
Rory: Gee. I don't know. Maybe you can answer that one yourself considering it is yourself. Mom I am going to Lane's. I will be back later.  
  
[At Luke's Eliza and Lorelei just entered]  
  
Lorelei: LUKEY! I need coffee!  
  
Luke: Just for calling me Lukey you don't get any. Jess, do not give Lorelei any coffee.  
  
Eliza: Luke, the coffee isn't for Lorelei, it is for Rory. She is very upset over some fight she and Jess are in.  
  
Jess: How do you know about that?  
  
Eliza: Well Rory and Lorelei were talking this morning and it just kind of fell out.  
  
Lorelei: It fell out. More like you begged for the reason for Rory's bad mood to come out.  
  
Eliza: I did not beg.  
  
Luke: (to Jess) Well we see they are going to turn out like Rory and Lorelei.  
  
Jess: Yes, fortunately though, Eliza will never have me.  
  
Eliza: Wonderful Jess. Lovely to know you hate me and even more assuring to know you and I made out for no reason.  
  
Jess: No, you and I didn't make out mutually you jumped onto me and tried to force me to make out with you. Therefore there was no 'made out' between the two of us. It was all you.  
  
Lorelei: I would still like to know why Jess and Rory are in a big fight about this. I thought Rory was fine.  
  
Jess: So did I, but we still are in a fight about it. And it won't get any better unless she turns around and realizes that I wasn't actually the one that was making out with Eliza over here. Not me at all. 


	9. Elizabeth's Evil Plan Unveiled

Thanks cookies for the constructive criticism! It helped and I'll try to explain during this chapter! But not all of it! Haha! You won't get it all until maybe, maybe the next.  
  
Ch.9 Elizabeth's Evil Plan- Unveiled  
  
[Same day-Rory's room]  
  
[In Rory's head] 'I can't believe those two! My boyfriend and my own flesh and blood-I think. Kissing! And in my living room! I can never sit on that couch again.never! It's swarming.festering with Eliza and Jess spit germs! I'm just so---'  
  
[bum bum bum bum bum.bum bum. Knocks on the door]  
  
Rory: "Go away!"  
  
Lor: "It's me sweetie!"  
  
Rory: "I don't care! I want to be alone. I mine as well get used to it. If my boyfriend makes out with my sister then I have no chance with boys anymore."  
  
Lor: "Don't talk that way Rory. It's not your fault Elizabeth gets-well anyway! I'm going to the Cat Club! Do you want anything?"  
  
Rory: "No!"  
  
Lor: "Ya sure now? I can't interest you in some oven mitts?"  
  
Rory: "Please leave me alone."  
  
[Lorelei leaves]  
  
[Later that day in Elizabeth's "room"]  
  
[In her head] maybe I should go over my plan again. Don't want to mess it up.  
  
[In her journal]: dear journal,  
  
'Today was my first day in stars hallows. It's a quaint little town. I met my mother and sister and her boyfriend. It was really nice until later that night. Rory went to rent a movie for movie night. She invited her boyfriend and he seemed really cool. He was really cool, that is, until rory and lorelei left the room. The second they left he's all over me! It's uncontrollable! I couldn't stop him! Well he pulled me ontop of him just as rory came back...trouble! She thought I started it! And jess even said I did! Nice first impression I got of him huh? So I went off to look at the town escorted by Dean (rory's ex and definitely NOT my idea). Well as we returned from our walk he kissed me on the porch! This was getting ridiculous and of course rory and all of them saw! Again it's my entire fault! So now I'm grounded, rory and jess are in a fight and lorelei hates me! What's a girl to do? Make up for it that's what. So I g2g apologize to everyone for something I didn't even do! I'll write back later and give the update.' Elizabeth~ 


	10. A Surprise Visit and a Cheating Boyfrien...

Hope that you'll liked that one! And here is something that will throw you all off! MUUHAHAHA!  
  
Ch.10 A Surprise Trip and a Cheating Boyfriend  
  
[It's the same day and Elizabeth is trying to find everyone to apologize to.]  
  
Elizabeth: "Rory! Rory where are you?"  
  
Rory: "In my room and I don't want to talk to you or anyone!"  
  
[She enters anyways]  
  
Rory: "Please leave!"  
  
Elizabeth: "Not until you listen to me."  
  
Rory: Fine. "You have the floor." (Under her breath: but my attention)  
  
Elizabeth: "OK two things. First you're a really bad whisperer because I just heard you mutter that remark."  
  
[Rory's face turns red. She looks up.]: "I'm listening."  
  
Elizabeth: "And second I'm sorry. I know I don't have to apologize but I feel like I have to."  
  
Rory: "Look it's not you're fault me and Jess are in a fight.well it sort of is, but I shouldn't hold it against you."  
  
Elizabeth: "No. You really should. I feel terrible. Do you forgive me?"  
  
Rory: "Of course I do! You're my sis! My pal! My bud! Ok. Maybe I need to get to know you better but after, you're my bud and pal!"  
  
[Elizabeth starts feeling uneasy and doesn't look directly at Rory.]  
  
Elizabeth: "Maybe.Um.maybe you should get away for awhile."  
  
Rory: "What?"  
  
Elizabeth: "I don't mean to be mean, but I overheard you and your mom and you said you wanted to get away."  
  
Rory: "Go on."  
  
Elizabeth: "Well, I'm supposed to go back to Washington tomorrow and I was thinking."  
  
Rory: "Tell me already! Jeez! Tell me!"  
  
Elizabeth: "Ok! I was thinking that you could go in my place. I have the plane tickets, you can stay at my house. And basically get away for a few days. I know that tickets are expensive but I'll send money and you can come back on Saturday. What do you say?"  
  
Rory: "That actually doesn't sound too bad. If it's ok with your parents and my mom then I'll go. But only until Saturday."  
  
Elizabeth: "Great! I actually.(looks away) asked your mom already and she said it was fine." (scratches her neck)  
  
Rory: "Great! When is the flight?"  
  
Elizabeth: "I have the ticket right here.It's.oh! I made a mistake! It's scheduled for tonight in two hours. Is that ok?"  
  
Rory: "Let me go pack."  
  
[In lorelei's room. Rory is getting her boots her mom took last month.]  
  
Rory: "Don't worry. Do do do. Be happy. Do do do. Hahaa! I'm so excited.and I just can't hide it! Now where are those boots?"  
  
[Something falls from the top shelf of the closet.]  
  
Rory: 'what's this?' [Looks at it. It reads: Elizabeth's journal.] 'I really shouldn't.Oh the hell with it! She is my sister!'  
  
[Rory opens it and starts reading.] Today was my first day in stars hallows. It's a quaint little town. I met my mother and sister and her boyfriend. It was really nice until later that night. Rory went to rent a movie for movie night. She invited her boyfriend and he seemed really cool. He was really cool, that is, until rory and lorelei left the room. The second they left he's all over me! It's uncontrollable! I couldn't stop him! Well he pulled me ontop of him just as rory came back...trouble! She thought I started it! And jess even said I did! Nice first impression I got of him huh? So I went off to look at the town escorted by Dean (rory's ex and definitely NOT my idea). Well as we returned from our walk he kissed me on the porch! This was getting ridiculous and of course rory and all of them saw! Again it's my entire fault! So now I'm grounded, rory and jess are in a fight and lorelei hates me! What's a girl to do? Make up for it that's what. So I g2g apologize to everyone for something I didn't even do! I'll write back later and give the update. Elizabeth~  
  
Rory: "Oh my god! Jess did start it! I can't believe he would do this to me!" [Runs to her room and packs even faster.]  
  
[As she leaves another book which reads Elizabeth's Journal falls to the ground. A plane ticket is sticking out of that which has next weeks' date and 6 p.m.] 


	11. The Trip

Sorry that it took almost a month to update. What with school and all. I don't think the writers block helped either. Please Review after you read. Thanks!  
  
Ch. 11: The Trip  
  
All right everybody Rory is at Eliza's apartment. And she is now in Eliza's room.  
  
[Eliza's Bedroom in Washington]  
  
Rory: 'What a pretty room. It's blue! And it's flowery! OOH! Look there is a TV and a DVD player. Wow. Eliza sure has a big room for this being an apartment.'  
  
[Eliza's parents come home.] (Their names are Frank and Muffy)  
  
Muffy: "Eliza hon! We're back from Calcutta."  
  
(Frank and Muffy walk into Eliza's room.)  
  
Frank: "Who are you? And where is Eliza."  
  
Rory: "Umm.Hi I'm Rory, Eliza's twin. Eliza came to stars Hollow, where I live, to meet our mother, also known as Lorelei Gilmore. I was going through some hell back home so Eliza said I could come here for a while."  
  
Muffy: "I am very confused. I don't remember Eliza having a twin."  
  
Rory: "That's because my Mom gave her up for adoption. And you fine people adopted her."  
  
Frank: "Now I am confused. I do not remember ever adopting our little princess."  
  
Rory: "Little Princess? Not adopting. Now this explains why my mother was so confused. Why would Eliza go out of her way to meet my mother and me?"  
  
Muffy: "I don't know why Eliza would do that, but we must go to Hollows Hall and get our little angel back!"  
  
Frank: "No dear it was Hars Stollow."  
  
Rory: "IT"S STARS HOLLOW! It's not that hard. And here Eliza said you two were rocket scientists."  
  
Muffy: "I'm not a rocket scientist. I'm the school librarian and Frank here is a construction worker."  
  
Rory: "Did you guys ever move from somewhere else?"  
  
Frank: "Actually we used to live in Connecticut and Eliza insisted on going to some small town's elementary school."  
  
Muffy: "Yes, I believe it was Hars Stollow Elementary to be precise."  
  
Rory: "Really does she have any old yearbooks?"  
  
Muffy: "Why in fact we do! Let me go get one for you."  
  
Frank: "She loves to show off pictures of our dear little Genevieve."  
  
Rory: "Genevieve?"  
  
Frank: "Yes. That was her name. Elizabeth is her middle name. She changed it because she didn't like it."  
  
Rory: "Did she happen to have a dolly when she went to Stars Hollow Elementary?"  
  
Muffy: "Why yes in fact she did! She came home crying and screaming one day because some little girl had thrown it in the street!"  
  
Frank: "It was terrible. And she didn't even want a new one. Just kept saying how she would give the girl payback."  
  
Muffy: "Well we told her that wasn't the nice thing to do. She wouldn't accept that"  
  
(Rory's face begins to turn white)  
  
Muffy: "Are you alright dear?"  
  
Rory: "And you are sure that her name was Genevieve?"  
  
Frank: "well I can't be too sure. (chuckles.) no I'm just playing. Of course that's her real name!"  
  
Rory: (practically yelling now) "Where's your wallets! We have to get to stars hallows! Now!"  
  
Muffy: "What about the pictures?"  
  
Frank: "For what?"  
  
Rory: "I think my stuff is going to be thrown into the street!"  
  
(Rory storms out)  
  
Muffy: "That can't be Genevieve's twin. She's too crazy!" 


	12. The Bad Egg

Ch. 12: The Bad Egg  
  
{MEANWHILE IN STARS HOLLOW}  
  
Eliza: "Now that she is gone my evil plan can finally come into play. Jess and all of Rory's precious treasur---"  
  
Lorelei: "El, sweetie who are you talking to? Oh I know. You are talking to Frederick the coffee maker. Now what is this about an evil plan?"  
  
Eliza: "Oh I am trying out for the play at Miss Patty's. I am the lead"  
  
Lorelei: "OH THAT"S WONDERFUL Sweetie. I'm gonna go to Miss Patty's right now and tell her how happy I am."  
  
Eliza: "NOOO! Don't do that. Ummm she doesn't want anyone to know about it right now."  
  
Lorelei: "Oh don't be so modest. I am going over there right now."  
  
{LORELEI LEAVES}  
  
Eliza: 'Oh shoot now I have to run and get to Miss Patty's and tell her she has to have a play and I am the lead.'  
  
{SHE RUNS OUT TO MISS PATTY"S}  
  
{Miss Patty's}  
  
Eliza: "Miss.. Patty... I am playing.. a.. joke on Lorelei...pretend that you are having a play...and...that I .. am the lead."  
  
Miss Patty: "whats this all about? I'm not having a play."  
  
Lorelei: "Yes, that does seem to be the question on everybody's mind right now. Care to explain all of this Eliza? If that's your real name!"  
  
{RORY RUNS IN}  
  
Rory: "It's not her real name! GENEVIEVE! I have proof in this old yearbook from her parent's house!"  
  
Eliza: I DON'T CARE THAT YOU KNOW. IT JUST MAKES IT EASIER!"  
  
{ELIZA RUNS OUT TO THE GILMORE HOUSE.EVERYONE FOLLOWS AFTER HER}  
  
{SHE RUNS IN AND THEN GRABS A BUNCH OF RORY'S FAVORITE BOOKS AND COLONEL CLUCKER.}  
  
Rory: "Where do you think you are going with Colonel Clucker?"  
  
Eliza: "To the street! I'm doing to your stuff what you did to dolly!"  
  
Lorelei: "I WAS RIGHT!"  
  
AN: What was Lorelei right about? Find out next time in THE EVIL SISTER! 


	13. the Evil Elliza and A Little More

Ch. 13: The Evil Eliza and A Little More  
  
Rory: "What were you right about Mom?"  
  
Lorelei: "Well, I was right about the back door. I thought it might have been broken because I could open it when it was locked from outside."  
  
Rory: "What does that have to do with Genevieve throwing my stuff into the street?"  
  
Lorelei: "Well nothing really except for the fact it's probably broken because of Genevieve. Genevieve!"  
  
Rory: "Mom she is still threatening to throw Colonel Clucker into the street!"  
  
2 seconds later they are out the door running after Eliza who has Colonel Clucker in her hands.  
  
Out of nowhere a garbage truck comes and Eliza was going to get hit by it! Then Jess jumps out of the bush and pushes Eliza out of harms way.  
  
Rory: "JESS! What are you doing? Eliza's evil she was going to throw Colonel Clucker in the street!"  
  
Lorelei: "Actually it looked like she was going to throw it into the garbage truck."  
  
Jess: "I was just trying to help her since she was going to get hit."  
  
Rory: "Well you don't have to start like cheating on me you know."  
  
Jess: "Rory you know that I didn't do that! I told you that I didn't. Why would I lie to you? It was all Eliza who I might add is about to throw Colonel Clucker into that garbage truck!"  
  
Eliza: "About to my patootie, it's already been done! Muahhhahhha"  
  
Lorelei: "That girl has some serious issues."  
  
Frank: "My little angel does not have issues! I think your girl has issues. She threw some innocent girl's dolly into the street when she was younger."  
  
Rory: "You knew about it all along?"  
  
Muffy: "We were part of the plan you evil little brat!"  
  
Jess: "You people are insane! How could you call Rory a brat? She's so innocent!"  
  
Rory: "Actually I did. I threw her dolly into the street and a car ran it over, but I had good reason to! She took my clay, so I took her dolly!" 


	14. Genevieve's Insane Family

Ch. 14 Eliza-Genevieve's Insane Family  
  
Genevieve: "Your clay? Your clay!!! You stole my dolly and killed it because I took your clay!? If you ask me"  
  
Jess: "Which we're not"  
  
Genevieve: (glares at him) "Then I would have to say you are the crazy one."  
  
Rory: "Ok. Let's recap shall we? You randomly come to my town posing as my 'twin sister' try to steal my boyfriend, send me off to your house where your parents pretend they don't know what's happening when in reality they are all part of your big plan! Then you propose to throw my clucker into not only a street but a garbage truck! But right, I'm the crazy one.  
  
Genevieve: "Yeah that sounds about right to me."  
  
Lorelei: "So now you don't have a dolly and she doesn't have a clucker. Plus she threw your doll into the street when you were like what 5?"  
  
Muffy: "We don't have to take this. We're going home!"  
  
Jess: "Yeah well we don't want you here anyways! So ha!"  
  
Frank: "Hhmmp! Come along Genevieve dear. You did what you came here to do. Let's go"  
  
Jess: "Yeah why don't you just do that little thing!"  
  
Rory: That'll do Jess, That'll do."  
  
(As the crazy family walks away Eliza voice can be heard in the distance)  
  
Genevieve: "I'd do it again if I had the chance!! Watch your step Rory Gilmore! You little"  
  
(They had walked to far to be heard now, but everyone watching knew the words she was to speak that day.)  
  
Lorelei: "Well I'm glad that's over. What about all of you? Rory?? Are you ok?"  
  
Rory: "Colonel Clucker is gone!!!!!! And I'll never see him again!!!!"  
  
Just then a garbage truck pulled up to them and a mysterious man stepped out of it. 


	15. Mysterious Garbage Truck Man

Ch. 15 Mysterious Garbage Truck Man  
  
(Rory is all sad. Lorelei and Jess are walking with her back to the house. When they hear a faint rumbling in the distance)  
  
Rory: "Does anyone else hear that rumbling following us?"  
  
Lorelei turns around and sees the garbage truck following them.  
  
Lorelei: "Why is that garbage truck following us?"  
  
Jess: "Hmmm. I don't know."  
  
Rory: "Jess, I know when you are lying. Spill it Mister!"  
  
Just then a dark and creepy figure came out of the garbage truck and slowly grazed over to the bystanders, gawking wildly and ferociously at the tall man.  
  
As he came closer Lorelei sensed a familiar bout about him.  
  
Lorelei: "Hey! I know that backwards cap anywhere (considering I bought it for him). It's Luke! Not a creepy man!"  
  
Jess: "I beg to differ."  
  
Luke: "Hey pal! No dessert for you!"  
  
Jess: "Oh gee, how will I manage?" Rory: "Anyways, (darting a glance at Jess), what are you doing here Luke? And what's with the garbage truck?"  
  
Lorelei: "Yeah, and the creepy stalker like qualities you've been showing all night."  
  
Luke: "Well, Jess and I overheard Eliza in the alley talking to her parent's, on her cell phone, about Colonel Clucker and the throwing of him in the street. So we planned an intervention. We got a garbage truck and I drove it. Jess waited with a walkie talkie in the bushes to notify me when to come. I came at just the right time to pick Colonel Clucker up when Genevieve was about to throw him in the street. Jess. continue."  
  
Jess: "And since Luke had the garbage truck Colonel Clucker is still safe."  
  
Rory: "Colonel Clucker?!!?!?! Where is he? I want Colonel Clucker nowww!"  
  
Lorelei: "Rory, I know that you want colonel Clucker and all, but calm down and stop whining!"  
  
Luke goes and gets Colonel Clucker out of the back of the garbage truck.  
  
Luke: "I will give him to you on one condition."  
  
Rory: "Ok tell me the condition"  
  
Luke: "No coffee for 2 days."  
  
Lorelei: "Luke. Noooo!!?!??! You cannot put anyone through that torture it's just dreadful!"  
  
Rory: "No it's fine Mom."  
  
Luke: "Here he is."  
  
As they walk back to Luke's to celebrate their victory Jess pulls over Rory.  
  
Jess: "Rory I want you to know that I would never cheat on you with anyone else cause I love you!"  
  
Rory: "I love you too! But I also love coffee.so I might be in a state of withdrawal so I might be a little touchy these two days."  
  
Jess leans over and gives her a kiss and then whispers in her ear.  
  
Jess: "I'll sneak you coffee when Luke isn't looking babe."  
  
Together, hand in hand they walk together into the glittering twilight with thoughts of love...and coffee.hey! What did you expect? Just love?  
  
The End. 


End file.
